


Chupacabras Are Like the Cryptid Versions of Rats...

by LemonWicky



Series: Little Red and Her Wolf Dads [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lyall is unimpressed., Ralph is a big weenie, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, Werewolves, chupacabra, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: Ralph has never seen a chupacabra before.





	Chupacabras Are Like the Cryptid Versions of Rats...

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Gulo was talking about the cryptids in Texas, where Lyall and the Moon Warriors' pack is located, and we had the hilarious thought of chuapas being nothing more than pests to werewolves. 
> 
> The chupacabras in our world is no bigger than a small toddler AT MOST and Ralph was just exaggerating out of fear. This one is as big as a chihuahua.
> 
> EDIT: LOOK AT THIS PICTURE GULO DID I DIE

 

"LYALL!" Ralph's scream could be heard throughout the pack house, his voice shrill as he ran towards the Alpha's study.

Said Alpha nearly broke down his door as he rushed out of the room, half shifted and eyes a glowing red. "What?!" He snarled, ready to defend his home and Beta with his life. "Is it Kamala?! What's going on, Ralph?!"

The Beta leaped into Lyall's arms, legs wrapping around the other's waist and arms around his neck. The man was shivering with fear and he buried his face into Lyall's neck.

"There's a-a-a...fucking lizard bigger than Kamala in the kitchen! It growled at me and then charged!" Ralph said, his voice filled with fear. He noticed that Lyall immediately deflated, all the tenseness in the Alpha's body leaving him. He took his face away from it's crook and looked at the Alpha. He had a incredulous look of annoyance on it and Ralph became angry that Lyall wasn't taking this more seriously.

Lyall, for his part, felt like he shouldn't be irritated, since the Beta had never seen one before, but at the same time, he had seen Ralph take down a wendigo on his own. How the obviously trained fighter was scared of a simple chupacabra was beyond him. Peeling Ralph off of him, he took the other by the hand and dragged him to the kitchen wordlessly.

There, he saw the little reptile digging at a still bloody piece of the buck Lyall had caught for dinner that evening, sucking it dry. He turned to Ralph. "That it?" He asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yes! What is it?!"

Sighing, Lyall walked towards it, uncaring of Ralph's near screeches of protest. The chupacabra stopped it's drink when it heard Lyall approach and began hissing at the man, backing away when it realized that this one wasn't afraid like the other. It turned tail and ran, but Lyall was hoping it would do that.

He snatched it by it's stubby little tail and firmly held it tight, the creature yowling and hissing, almost like a cat. He turned back to Ralph and smiled softly at him.

"This here is a chupacabra. Chupacabras are like the cryptid versions of rats; they're nothing more than big pests. Can't harm werewolves, but the humans are scared pissless of these assholes." He looked at the fear and discomfort in Ralph's eyes then sighed. "I knew better than to leave out bloody meat overnight, but I was so tired, I guess I forgot. They only come into town when they smell blood."

He walked towards the kitchen backdoor. "I'll take this over to Wymond's place so he can get rid of it." He gave Ralph an up and down once over, making the other man blush and feel a little hot. The Alpha smiled wickedly as he pointed out, "Also, you might wanna change a bit before Kamala gets back from classes. Ya gotta little stain in the front." Then he walked away.

Ralph looked down and swore loudly at the small but noticeable pee stain that was bleeding across his crotch.

**Author's Note:**

> GULOGULO AT guloborealis.tumblr.com  
> LEMONLIME AT fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com


End file.
